Who's Next
by polarbear815
Summary: Puckleberry Scream. M for Smut and obvious cursing. Let's hear it for ghostface!
1. Chapter 1

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Quinn ran the towel through her damp hair, following the sound of her house phone. She half expected someone to pick up, until she remembered her mom had left for a date. She rolled her eyes at the fact that her mother was dating again and then she set the towel on the kitchen bar.

She continued her journey to the phone until finally reaching it. She picked up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello." The voice echoed. Raspy, like a smoker. Quinn frowned.

"May I ask who's calling?" she asked. She leant on the kitchen counter, toying with the edges of a magazine.

"Well why don't you tell me who this is?" the person said. She didn't like how he answered a question with a question. It was quite aggravating.

"I think you have the wrong number." She said before hanging up. She walked back to where her towel was. As she was picking it up the phone began to ring again.

She groaned in frustration. She dropped it once again, going back to her phone and picked it up. "Hello?" she said with more edge.

"Hi, now let me ask you a question." It said. She huffed and waited.

"Yeah, what?" she said.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" she frowned. Then chuckled.

"So since Scream scared the shit out of me, you decided to pull a prank? You definitely win boyfriend of the year." She laughed.

"So you don't like scary movies?" he asked.

"Seriously Sam? How long have we been dating? You know I hate them, they're pointless. Big boobed bimbos running around asking where the killer is when she should just call the god damn police."

"Who's Sam?" She froze mid way through twirling her hair.

"So if it's not Sam, who? Puck? Finn? Artie?" she asked. Her breathing started to pick up. She was gonna kill these guys if it was a stupid prank. They all knew how paranoid she was.

"Wrong again. Now tell me, do you always leave your back door unlocked?" she could hear an evil smile in his voice. She felt the blood drain from her chest.

She sprinted to the back door and checked it. Locked, just as she left it. She sighed in relief. "It's locked you asshole. Now tell me who this is." she said.

"You know, Quinn, you're really cute when you're scared."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "How- How do you know-" she breathed.

"Your name?" he finished. "Well why don't you turn on the light and find out?" he said.

"What light?" she asked barely audible.

"The back light. To your porch."

She gripped the phone tighter, flipping on the switch. "Sam." She breathed. Outside he sat, bound to a chair by what she could only believe to be duck tape. His blond hair was matted and stuck to his forehead from sweat. There was blood dripping from his nose and what looked like a black eye. But what frightened her more was the look in those eyes. Hollow, empty, scared beyond belief.

She unlocked the door when the voice in the phone growled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." It said. She cried out closing the door and locking it again.

"Please." She begged. "Leave him alone." She was barely aware of the hot tears rolling down her face.

"Well Quinny, you get a chance to save him, you want to take? It's up to you."

She nodded rapidly. "Please, yes, I'll do anything."

"First turn off the light." He orders.

She looks out at Sam one last time. Varsity football jacket, jeans, those eyes. She runs her hand over the glass door. I silent, I love you. She watches him shake his head, sealed by the mouth with tape, before shutting off the light.

"Good, now Quinn, listen closely, we're gonna play a little game. Answer correctly, Sam lives, answer wrong and well…" he laughed darkly, "the outcome won't be as pleasant." She sucked in a breath. "Ok, Q, let's start with a warm up question. Who's the killer in Scream, huh? You saw that one with Sam, didn't cha?"

"Yeah, but I don't- god- I don't know- please." She cried. She shrinks down against the wall. Putting a barrier between her in the television.

"Come on you know." He teased.

She thinks for a moment. The mask. The outfit. "Ghostface." She breathes.

"Correct. Now time for the real question."

"No, please-!"

"Shut up whore! Listen here, you play by my rules or I'll gut your boyfriend like fish!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay." She sniffles. She runs her hand over her mouth, muffling the sobs. She presses the phone against the wall and her head.

"There you go Q." he says. His anger seems to have controlled, but only a portion of her notices. "Now here's the question." She waits. "Who's the killer in Friday the 13th?"

"Jason!" she yells. "It's Jason!"

"Sorry, Q, wrong answer." He says.

She bolts up. "No, Sam loves that movie! He watches it all the time! It was Jason!" she screams.

"Not in the original, Jason's mother the killer. But you wouldn't know because you don't like scary movies, huh?" he laughed.

She goes back to the door to switch on her back door light, screaming as she does so. There in front of her, is still Sam, still bound to a chair. Except for the blood still pouring from his stomach. His head hung in front of him, limp and motionless. She knows he's dead, she can feel it somehow. She lets out a shriek of disbelief before sprinting for her front door. She drops the phone on the way, hearing it hit the hardwood right before she yanks open the door.

A blood curling scream builds up in her chest before the knife enters her body. She feels it pierce her skin, the immediate warmth that surrounds her stomach. She looks up at the killer. That mask. That outfit. Disbelief passes over her before everything goes permanently black.

* * *

><p>Rachel slams the door of her car before slinging her bag over her shoulder. She tightens the grip on her books as she walks her way towards the entrance of the school. Her hair blows back slightly in the breeze and she frowns. The front of campus is crawling with news reporters, and vans. Cameras seem to be everywhere pointing towards the woman or man who's reporting. Well what are they reporting? Did the Glee Club actually get this much press for winning Regionals this year?<p>

"Hey Rach." She hears. She turns and sees Santana walking towards her. "You hear what happened?" she asked. Rachel shakes her head. Happened?

"Quinn and Sam were killed last night." she says in a breath. Rachel stops walking and stares at Santana's dark eyes.

"What?" she asks in disbelief.

Santana grabs Rachel's arm, willing her to keep moving with her towards the school. "They were killed, last night. Q's ma came home and found her gutted in the front door and Sam tied to a chair in the back yard."

They walk through the front doors as Rachel tries to process the information. Dead? Sam? Quinn? Impossible, she thought. "Tell me you're joking." She says. She's starting to feel sick.

"Sorry Ray, I wish I was." She says sincerely. A flicker of pain runs through the latina's eyes. But her walls build right back up, giving Rachel a light shrug. "Well I got Geometry, see you in Glee." She says before leaving.

Rachel watches as she goes walking to her locker. She goes to open it but, someone she doesn't really want to encounter is leaning against it.

"Noah." She breathes. He turns toward her voice and she can already see it in his eyes. The pain, the sadness, but also the hatred.

"Hey Berry." He says back. She can hear it in his voice, even. She remembers hearing the same tone when he talked about losing Beth. Only Beth hadn't died.

"How are you?" she asks. He moves off her locker and she proceeds to open it. She watches him as she turns the dial and swings it open lightly. Shoving in the books she doesn't need and taking out the ones she does.

"Been better." He answers. She sighs and looks at him. He groans. "I feel like shit okay?" he said in defeat. She frowns and reaches up to touch his arm. She gives him a light squeeze.

"You ever need anything, anyone to talk to, I'm here." she tells him. His eyes soften.

"Thanks Rach. Same goes for you." He smiles a little and she gladly returns it.

"Thanks." She shuts her locker and looks at him once again. "Do they know who did it?" she asks quietly. Puck shakes his head and shrugs.

"They got no fucking clue." The bell rings and they both jump a little. "Well you don't want to be late. See ya B."

He walks away leaving her in the middle of the empty hallway. Doors close around her, as if blocking her from the rest of the world. She wonders who would kill them. She thinks of all the people that hate, well hated, Quinn. She'd actually gotten to like her after the bitchiness toned down when she started dating Sam. Sam. She leaned her back against her locker, pulling her books close to her chest that was now heaving rapidly. Sam was one of the sweetest kids she knew. Good to the very core. She swallowed and closed her eyes briefly before heading to her first class. She couldn't think about this now. She never wanted to think about it ever.

* * *

><p>"I think it was Finn." Santana said biting on her apple.<p>

"What?" Brittany laughed. "Finn's not smart enough to plan a murder. Sometimes he's dumber then me." she pointed out.

Santana scoffed. "Honey, you are not dumb. You're just smart in ways no one else is." She said to her girlfriend. Brittany smiled back. "But I still think it was Finn." she said turning to Puck and Rachel.

Rachel gave a skeptical look to Puck who shrugged, stealing a handful of her French fries. "I think it was just some psychotic idiot." He said. "Probably just wanted to cut someone open to see what it was like and decided that Q and Sam were good enough or some shit."

Rachel glanced at him sideways in her seat. The whole cafeteria was buzzing with "Quinn this" and "Sam that". She squeezed Puck's knee to let him know she was there for him and he grabbed her hand. He held it as his life line.

Santana frowned at Puck's explanation of the murders. "I still think it was Finn." she said quietly. Rachel spoke up, "Finn didn't do it. Brittany's right, he doesn't have the mental stability to plan anything, let alone carry it out. Plus he'd leave so much stuff behind to point back to him. Puck told me before that the police have no leads."

"They don't." Brittany replied.

"Who do you think did it Britt?" Santana asked. She was honestly curious. The things running around in her girlfriends brain never ceased to amaze her.

She pondered a minute before answering. "Mr. Shue." She answered with certainty. "What?" all three said in union. She nodded. "Mr. Shue. He's bound to snap at some point. He has so much going on. Work, his OCD girlfriend that won't have sex with him, meaning he's stressed. Then there's Glee Club. He's been our coach for two painful years and we still haven't one. He says he loves us but he's constantly telling us we aren't good enough for solo's or whatever. Face it, if anyone would kill someone it'd be him. And did I mention the alcohol problem he had?" she asked.

The three teens sat stunned by all the information that left the blonde's mouth. After a longer pause then necessary Brittany spoke up. "What?" she said.

Santana started laughing. Then Rachel started chuckling, trying to hold it in out of respect. Puck looked at the two girls before joining in. "Mr. Shue? Seriously, baby?" Santana laughed. She shook her head and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "God I love you." She sighed. Rachel smiled at the two, before realizing she was still holding Puck's hand. She blushed pulling away. She had just folded her hands in her lap, but Puck grabbed her hand again. She smiled softly, seeing how he did the same. They continued to listen to their friends banter on about the killings.

"Do you want to just skip it?" Puck asked as they walked together to the choir room. "Cause I'll go with you. And I'm sure everyone there will too."

Rachel rolled her eyes, walking next to him. "We can't skip it, Noah. That's disrespectful. I'm sure Mr. Shue has something planned for a tribute."

"Unless he killed them." He said easily back. Rachel frowned at him, but then laughed lightly at his smirk. They were doing the same thing. Making jokes out of a scary situation. They both did it because they knew it was the better alternative of actually facing the frightening deaths.

Both expressions faltered when they entered the choir room. Everyone was already there. All they saw were depressed glances, sad eyes. Rachel was even a little incredulous. None of them were even that close with Quinn and Sam.

"Thank you for joining us." Mr. Shuster said to the duo. They nodded and sat in two empty seats. They both noticed the two extra empty seats. Right in the front row in the left corner. Quinn and Sam sat their everyday, talking quietly to each other during each one of Shuster's lessons.

"I know this is going to be hard on everyone. They were a part of our family. But I'm sure if they were here they'd want us to sing something. It's what we always do in a crisis." Mr. Shue said to everyone.

Some people nodded. Rachel heard Mercedes sniffle and Tina handed her a tissue. Rachel fought the scoff, but Santana didn't. "Oh my god." She drew out, punctuating each word. "You and Quinn weren't even friends. You helped her when she was pregnant and had nowhere to go. She never even thanked you." Santana said.

"Santana!" Mr. Shue yelled at her. She rolled her eyes. "This is a joke." She said getting up. She grabbed her things and Brittany's hand, towing her out of the room with her.

Puck looked a Rachel, who nodded. They followed them out of the room, but as they were going out the door Finn called out to her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

She shrugged, glanced at Puck. "Does it matter?"

* * *

><p>She curled up on the couch flipping absently through channels. Everyone one had something on about the killings. She stopped at one when she saw her mother. It was one of her pictures from her Broadway portfolios. She had that one along with all the others in her nightstand. She bit her bottom lip hard as the reporter continued to talk about her. They then showed pictures of him. Her murderer. His trial was next week.<p>

She jumped when her cell phone rang. She quickly turned off the tv and picked it up, seeing Santana's number for the caller ID.

"Hey, Tan." She answered.

"Berry, you busy later?" she asked.

"No. Why, you want to do something?" Rachel responded. She looked out her window, looking down at the empty driveway. She nearly groaned aloud. The one time she really needs her dads they're away on business.

"No I'm just asking for my own personal entertainment. Of course bitch. I'll pick you up in an hour." She said. She hung up the phone before Rachel could even say okay.

She closed her cell and shrunk into the couch, enjoying the time of quiet to think by herself.

The phone rang again and her eyes opened slowly. Realizing she must've fallen asleep, she picked up her phone, eyes still half closed. "Sorry, Tan, I was sleeping."

"It isn't Santana." The voice said. Rachel frowned rubbing the sleepiness from her face.

"Who is it then?" she asked.

"I don't know Rachel, who you think it is?" he asked.

"I don't want to play any games. Who is this?" she asked. She got off the couch, glancing at the clock as she did so. It's been over an hour. She wondered where Santana was, considering that the sun would be setting soon.

"Why don't you open the front door and find out."

She laughed aloud. "Oh why of course." She walked to the door and swung it open.

"Where are you?" she asked into her phone, still chuckling. She walked further outside, walking along her front porch. "Can you see me? Because I sure can't see you."

"Funny. That's exactly what your mother said before I killed her." He laughed.

The blood drained from her face. "I don't know who you think you are but this is some sick joke. You better hang up or I'm calling the police."

"Go ahead. They never make it in time."

She started to feel sick. She glanced around at the nearly darkened streets, not seeing a person in sight. She walked backwards into her house before shutting the front door and locking it tight. A floor board creaked behind her and she spun around.

The person in the mask and black outfit charged at her, blade in hand. She shrieked and ducked under him just in time to avoid being struck. She sprinted to her back door to find it locked. Not having the key she continued to run, hearing the footsteps following her running pace.

She swung back around to get to her front door, instantly regretting the decision she made, for the killer was right there waiting for her. She was so sure he was following her. Stalking toward her with a knife she had no other choice then to run up the stairs.

Taking two at a time she made it into her room, slamming the door behind her and locking it. She backed up slowly as something began to thump against her door. She realized that the killer must be using his own body to try and enter her room. Her breath had quickened and she wiped away the few tears that escaped her eyes.

The door began to become loose around the hinges. This was it, she thought. She shook her head rapidly, clearing that out of her head. The sound against her door got louder, but slower at the same time. She knew whoever the person was must've been getting tired. She frantically looked around the room, forcing herself to think.

Her eyes landed on her window. It was her only option. She ran too it and swung it open. Just as her right foot touched the roof outside the window her door swung open. She swiftly got fully outside and as quickly as her balance would allow her, she began to walk across the tiles. Getting as much space between her and the killer.

She looked back to see if he had followed. He hadn't but she couldn't be so sure as to whether he would. She looked down at the ground then back at her window. She yelped as she leaped down landing on her feet then backside with a soft thud. She got up slowly and glanced every which way.

She began to jog lightly back to the front of her house, seeing Santana get out of her car. "Berry? What the fuck are you doing?" she asked.

Rachel's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Call 911!" she shouted. "The killer- he-he's inside!"

She had just made it to Santana and she had already had the police on their way. Santana grabbed both her shoulders. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she asked looking for any signs of injury.

She shook her head. "No, no. I think I just twisted my ankle when I jumped off my roof." She said. Santana glanced down at her ankle, seeing how she had put more of her weight on her other foot.

"Wait, you jumped off the roof?" she asked in disbelief. Rachel nodded. "Yeah, he was in my room, I didn't have a choice." She said a little breathlessly. Santana looked genuinely surprised. "Badass." She muttered.

The first police cruiser pulled up followed by an ambulance and another cruiser. "That was fast." Rachel said. The officer got out of his car and walked towards the two girls. "Is he still inside?" he asked. Rachel shrugged.

"He was, he still might be." Rachel answered. He nodded and ordered two of his men to come with him. She watched as they walked into her house, guns pointed and ready. Another officer came over and began to ask her questions.

She answered all of them for at least ten minutes to her ability until she heard a familiar voice. "Hey, you okay?" Puck said. He walked up to her giving her a tight hug. Santana looked between the both of them excusing herself.

"Yeah. How'd you find out?" she asked. Puck pulled out of the hug kept the same close distance between them, holding both her hands.

"Santana texted me saying you were attacked. What happened? Did he hurt you?" he asked looking for surface wounds.

She smiled. "No, I'm fine, thank you. I'm a little shaken is all."

He nodded. "Good. She didn't really tell me anything other then that. And you know with the whole Quinn and Sam thing I thought the worst." She saw the flash of pain in his eyes but then was replaced with relief. "I'm really glad you're okay Rach." He said. She smiled again.

One of the cops that had entered her house came back outside yelling, "All clear." A few other police officers followed the man back inside.

"They didn't catch him." Rachel breathed.

Puck looked at the fear that he saw in her. "Hey, listen, you can stay at my place, cool?"

She shook her head. "No, Noah you're mother-" she began to protest. He held up a finger to her lips. "Loves you, and plans on us getting married. She'll be ecstatic." He finished. She chuckled even though she knew he was probably right.

"Thanks, let me get some stuff first. Can you come with me?" she asked. Even with all the police crawling around her house she still didn't feel safe.

He nodded and still holding her hand followed behind her. They walked under the yellow police tape and into her house that was now crowded with all sorts of investigators. They then climbed up her stairs. She stopped in front of her door. Broken off the hinges, hanging askew in the frame. She ran her fingers along each mark where the killer had swung their body against it.

A shaky breath escaped her lips but Puck edged her forward. "I'm right here." he assured. She sighed, nodding more to herself as reassurance and pulled him into her room. Rachel let out a stunned breath.

It looked like a heard of bulls had plowed through her room, damaging everything in sight. Pictures on her walls and dressers where shattered. The singing trophies she had lined perfectly on her shelf above her bed now laid in pieces on the floor. Her bed had been shredded, as was her pillow, explaining the feathers that seemed to cover every surface. Some still lingered in the air.

She walked over to the broken door of her closet and opened to see some of her clothes laying on the ground. Like they had ripped it off the hangers to see what was behind them. As if they were looking for something.

Her eyes snapped to Puck who had rested on her mangled bed. "What?" he asked. He began to stand up as she flew to her dresser pulling open drawers one by one. Each one was messed up but nothing had been taken. She went to her night stand next, nearly falling to the floor when she opened it.

Her hand flew to her mouth to cover the scream that was building up inside her. "Rachel? What? What is it?" Puck asked walking over to where she was.

"He took them! The pictures! The pictures of my mother! They're gone, all of them." She cried. Puck didn't understand what the significance was. He briefly wondered if she was upset because they were the only pictures she had of her, but he knew she wouldn't get all worked up just because of that.

She noticed that he was confused and explained further. "He was looking for them. In my room. Nothing was taken besides the pictures. It's all he wanted."

"Why would he want your mom's pictures?" he asked.

She shrunk down on her bed, close to tears. "When he called, he said he'd killed her, my mother."

Puck frowned down at her. "I thought that Darrel guy did it? Did he escape from jail or something?"

"No, he was on the news this morning. He's in Los Angles. There's no way…" she sighed. "Unless it wasn't him. But it was! I saw him! He left the house-with-with-the jacket and the blood-and-" she began to cry and Puck instantly wrapped his arms around the tiny brunette.

"Rachel, it wasn't him. You're safe, okay? I got you." He soothed. She nodded against the fabric on his shoulder, wetting it with her tears. Her breath had evened out so he pulled away. "Pack your things, okay? Let's get outta here."

As he stood up his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, frowning as he saw it was a blocked number. "What?" he said into the phone.

"You better watch your little girlfriend close. She isn't next but you sure as hell can bet I'm saving her for the grand finale." The voice said. Before Puck could even yell at this asshole, he hung up.

"Who was it?" Rachel asked folding her clothes into her bag. Puck shook his head. "Wrong number."

* * *

><p>"So I guess I'll sleep downstairs. My bed's clean, Ma did it the other day so that isn't a problem…" he trailed.<p>

"Can you- can you sleep up here?" she asked. "Please?"

He nodded. "Course. I gotta warn you though, I snore pretty loud."

She laughed her first laugh since the attack. "Good."

He smiled. "Well there's towels in the bathroom, if ya wanna shower. So I'll leave you to it." He said getting ready to leave the room.

She grabbed his hand. "Stay." She said. He looked at her with quizzical eyes. "Just up here. Stay." She said again. He closed his bedroom door coming back inside. He plopped on his bed, resting his head between his arm and the headboard.

"Lemme know if you need any help." He smirked. She rolled her eyes but he didn't miss the blush that rose to her cheeks.

When the bathroom door closed behind her she checked the entire room out. Behind the shower curtain, no one there. The closet with the towels and shampoo, no one. She even checked under the sink. The window in the corner of the bathroom was open, she shut it tight, locking it. She then locked the bathroom door.

Looking at herself in the mirror she began to wonder. To wonder mostly, who would die next.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd try out a Puckleberry Scream fic. cause they're like the best combo ever. Up next more deaths!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Uhm lol updated the wrong story here, but ANYWAY haha here it is.**

* * *

><p>Kurt hated when there was nothing on tv, more so he hated when his idiot brother was upstairs banging some chick. Ever since Rachel had dumped him about four months ago, it's all Kurt's heard coming from his room. Grunt, grunt, moan, grunt, grunt, moan. And repeat. Then there'd be the home stretch. The mystery girl would sneak down the stairs as if she would turn invisible, as if Kurt wouldn't notice her, and he'd never see this girl again, mostly because he knew his brother was terrible in bed. Santana made that very clear after their one night.<p>

He landed on the style network; a new how do I look was coming on next. He usually just watched the end, loving the before and after's. But, desperate times call for desperate measures.

He heard a loud moan come from upstairs. He rolled his eyes, stupid brother, he thought. His house phone rang and knowing Finn was too "busy" he picked up. "Hummel-Hudson residence." He answered.

"You know, you have a really cute boyfriend." They said.

"Um, pardon?" Kurt responded.

"Your boyfriend. He's just so cute. The hair, the outfits. He's adorable."

"Well thank you, I'm well aware of how nice my boyfriend looks." Kurt said back. He was utterly confused with everything coming out of the unidentified man's mouth.

"He's especially attractive with his insides hanging out." The man chuckled.

"That isn't even remotely funny! Quinn and Sam were killed! How dare you pull such a prank!" he yelled into the phone.

"Who said this was a prank?" the he heard in the phone. But he also heard the voice. Loud and clear, like he was in the same room.

Kurt got to his feet, spinning around, putting his back to the television. He glanced at every corner, every inch of the room. From what he could see, he was alone. But he knew better.

"Where are you? Show yourself you coward!" he yelled. Nothing happened.

"You're really cute too when your all riled up." The voice said. It seemed to come from both sides of the room. Kurt backed up slowly, his head moving from each side to find the source of the voice. He dropped the phone to the floor. It landed with a loud crack, echoing throughout the room.

"I wonder how'll look with _your_ insides hanging out. Maybe you'll look as good as Blaine." He laughed darkly.

"Please, no!" he cried. "If my brother finds out who you are he'll kill you!" he threatened.

"Guess I'll just have to kill him first." He said. He was right next to him. Kurt barely had time to scream but the blade had lodged itself in his throat. A gurgling sound built up, followed by the blood pooling from his mouth. The killer twisted the blade inside him, a loud crunch was heard, and Kurt's entire body went numb. He's feet gave out, as did everything below his neck. He couldn't even feel the blade. All he saw was red. Red and the white and black mask.

* * *

><p>Rachel finished combing through the knots of her hair and threw on her pajamas. After brushing her teeth she opened the door slowly, peering out to make sure the killer wasn't in the room. Puck was still laying in his bed, flipping through channels. Except now he was shirtless and in pajama pants. She couldn't help but notice how his tanned skin seemed to illuminate against the moonlight. After taking all this in, she sighed and exited the bathroom.<p>

"Hey." Puck said. His eyes involuntarily raked her body. Her toned legs were bare, due to the lack of material on her shorts. He continued upward to her black tshirt that clung to her body in all the right ways. He finished at her doe eyes, an eyebrow raised, and a smirk in place.

"You done?" she asked. He smiled widely. "Naw, come here so I can finish." He said. Even though she laughed she walked over to the bed, crawling in next to him. He instinctively let the arm that had been behind his head, fall behind her body. He pulled her close to him so they were touching. Her leg rested against his, along with her hip. He let the hand that laid behind her brush the bare skin on her thigh.

She didn't say anything, just leaning against him further, loving the closeness. It made her feel safe. Everything about Noah made her feel safe. Even the simple touch of his fingertips tracing over her thigh. He seemed to be radiating warmth. She was more then grateful that he was here, she wouldn't have known what to do without him.

"Thank you." She said. His free hand still surfed the channels. "For what?" he asked. His eyes were glued to the television set and she smiled. "Everything." She answered.

He smiled and looked down at her. "Anytime B." he said. She continued to stare at him and was unaware of how close they were getting. Before she knew it, his nose had brushed against hers right before his lips hit her own.

It wasn't like other kisses they have had. The other ones were either out of revenge or… revenge. They were rushed, frantic kisses when both had been picturing that it had been someone else. They had fallen to each other because it was all they could have. Now none of that was in the way. They weren't in love with other people, there was nothing to hold them back.

Puck bit her bottom lip and she opened her mouth granting him access to the unexplored caverns. He grabbed onto the other side of her hip and swung her around his body so she was now straddling him. She didn't protest, wrapping both her arms around his neck to deepen this kiss as if it were possible.

He left her lips to explore her skin, finding that the spot right under her jaw made her moan and when his thumbs brushed the bare skin under her tshirt her skin got hot. She found out things too. That he would groan when she tugged on the strands of his mohawk or sigh when her hands wandered to his chest. He also seemed to get more excited when she let him know what he was doing to her by moaning his name.

"Noah." She sighed. He just began to pull her shirt over her head when the phone rang. He threw it to the side and continued to kiss her but she pushed him away, smiling. "Answer it." She said.

She felt vulnerable sitting on top of him in nothing but her shorts and a bra, but he didn't mind the least bit. Smirking, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing his phone and answering right away.

"Yo." He said. Rachel shook her head and chuckled. He held up a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet but he still smiled at her.

"Puck! Oh my god, man, you gotta get down here!" Mike said into the phone. He heard sirens in the background and frowned.

"Down where? Where the fuck are you Chang?" he asked.

"Finn's place! Kurt's been killed, man!" He said. The stunned expression that passed over him wasn't missed by Rachel.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"How? Wasn't Finn home with him?" he asked. Rachel's head cocked to the side at Finn's name. She grabbed Puck's phone turning it on speaker.

"Yeah he was," Mike said. Rachel became aware of the sirens. "Whatever chick he was doing came down stairs to leave and saw him lying there all dead and shit."

"Who?" Rachel asked Puck. His eyes showed remorse, knowing the two were friends.

"Kurt." He said back. Her hand covered her mouth and Puck took his phone back. "Did they call Blaine?" he asked.

"Naw man, no one can get a hold of him." Mike answered back. Tears were beginning to form in Rachel's eyes.

"Look I gotta go dude, keep me updated." He said. Mike said okay so he hung up. "Rach, it's alright, come here." he said. He pulled her against his chest, letting her bury her head between his shoulder and neck. He let his hand run up and down her bare back.

She pulled away and took her tshirt that had been removed only a few minutes ago to put back on. "I wanna go to sleep." she said tears still exiting her eyes. He nodded. She rolled off him, pushing herself under the covers. He kissed her hair and started to get up.

"Don't leave." She said. He kissed her again this time on the lips. "Never." He said. He got under the blanket with her, pulling her against his body like he had before. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, drowning out all the thoughts swimming through her head.

* * *

><p>She knew school was going to be much harder today. She thought that yesterday had been unbearable, but today was making her sick to her stomach. It was only third period and she was already debating on whether to call Noah and tell him that she wanted to leave. He had told her to do this if she ever needed to get out at any time today.<p>

She was walking back in forth in the bathroom, listening to the sound of her own footsteps hitting the linoleum floor. The door began to open so she shrunk back into one of the stalls, locking the door.

"Can you believe those two gay guys died?" she heard someone ask. Through the crevase of the door she saw the flashes of her cherrio uniform. The girl she was with was a junior, who'd she'd also seen before but couldn't quiet place the name to the face.

"I know. It's terrible. You think the killer did it cause they were gay?" she asked. Rachel remained quiet, wanting to hear what the girls were saying.

"No, definitely not. I mean he killed Quinn and Sam right? Even though I did always think Quinn was a lesbian, but whatever. The dude didn't kill them because they were gay." She said. She had an arrogant tone, as if she thought she was the most popular person in school.

Rachel could picture the non-cherrio nodding in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. But did you here about Rachel? Rachel Berry? She got attacked before they died."

The cherrio scoffed over dramatically. "Crazy bitch." she sneered. "She probably made the whole god damn thing up. I mean, seriously, some like guy comes and starts killing people, gutting people, just like the Darrel dude did to her mother. I'm pretty sure she'd start going even crazier then she is."

"Gina you're such a bitch sometimes. Her mother died." She retorted. The sink turned on and Rachel saw that the cherrio was washing her hands, after getting some of her makeup on them.

"Oh what ever. That was over a year ago. And she has two dads, I don't even have one." She answered, turning off the sink. Rachel listened as the girls sneakers clicked against the floor, then as she got a paper towel to dry off her hands.

"That's cause he ran away with some bimbo from Vegas." The girl pointed out.

"Ugh, shut up." She spat back. They both left the bathroom, leaving Rachel alone. She slowly exited the stall, almost ready to break down and start crying. But she refused. She wasn't going to cry from some stupid cheerleader getting in her head.

She walked to the sinks, washing her hands. She had just shut it off and gotten a paper towel to dry them when she heard it.

"_Rachel_." It whispered. Her blood turned ice cold. Her breathing halted in her throat. Her lungs began to feel like they were on fire, her eyes ready to spring tears.

She swallowed, turning around, half expecting the killer to be standing there. Waiting. She was alone. Or at least she felt alone. Each of the bathroom stalls had the doors closed expect for the slight crack indicating that they were not occupied. She started to slowly walk towards the exit of the bathroom when one of the stalls started to open.

Creeeeeeaaaaakkkkkk. Rachel winced. Two feet covered in black boots hit the ground in the stall. She screamed before sprinting out the bathroom without ever looking back.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, Rach, are you okay?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. Santana frowned and looked at Brittany whose hand she was currently holding. Brittany gave her the same look as they continued to walk to their cars. Everyone was worried for themselves but more so Rachel. They knew it was something personal with her; why else would the killings be like her mother's death?<p>

Rachel jumped when Puck touched her right arm. "Hey…?" he said. She sighed before pulling his body against hers into a hug. She hasn't seen him all day. And she only feels safe here, in his strong, protective grip. "I heard what happened, you good?" he asked. She shrugged. "You wanna go back to my place?" he requested. She nodded, pulling out of the embrace but holding onto his arm like a life support.

Karofsky came up behind the four teens, slapping a hand against Puck's back and Santana's. "Hey, assholes. Thanks to Rachie here, we got no school till they catch the physco mother fucker, so there's a party. You're all invited." He said smiling. Rachel was happy school was cancelled; she obviously couldn't feel safe there anymore.

But a party? Isn't that so cliché? "Really David? A party?" Rachel said speaking her thoughts. Santana laughed. "We'll be there." She said. Karofsky smiled again at them all before sauntering off to the next group he was most undoubtedly asking to join the party.

"Santana!" Rachel hissed across Puck and to her on his other side. She saw the Latina's smirk. "Rach, a party is exactly what we need. We're all stressed, and we'll be in numbers. It'll be safer." She bargained.

Puck looked down at Rachel just as they were arriving at his car. Santana and Brittany stopped with them, waiting for their answer. "You don't have to go if you don't wanna. But if you do I won't leave your side, I promise." He said. She searched his hazels for the reassurance she found and finally sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Predictions on who's gonna die? The killer? but yeah i totally put the hunger games chapter on here haha brain fart.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**warning smut...;)**

* * *

><p>"Berry!" Puck shouted through his bathroom door. "Let me the fuck in, I gotta piss." He yelled. Rachel groaned, shutting off the water, quickly getting out and then wrapped the towel around her soaking body. She swiftly unlocked the door and he immediately strutted in.<p>

"God, woman I thought you'd never finish." He moaned. Rachel slapped him on the shoulder causing him to chuckle. "You're cute when your wet." He smirked. She knew she was blushing but she rolled her eyes. He bent down to kiss her and she was sort of relived. She hasn't kissed him since last night, when she was pretty sure she was going to sleep with him if they weren't interrupted.

"I thought you had to use the bathroom." She breathed a little heavily when he pulled away. He smiled.

"True." He said. He unzipped his pants and Rachel turned three shades of red before spinning around.

"Jesus Noah!" she yelled. He just laughed.

He flushed the toilet and Rachel didn't turn around until she heard the faucet running. "You have no shame." She stated. He nodded, smirking at her.

"I'm sexy. With like triple x's. Everyone knows that shit." He said drying his hands. She huffed and her hair continued to drip down her back.

"It doesn't mean you have to rub it in everyone's faces all the time." She drawled. He laughed loudly.

He stepped closer to her, invading any personal space she had. "Baby, I'm hot, you're hot, we got nothing to hide. Why else would you strut around with those fucking skirts with them legs. You know you're hot, you're just not as… forward." He said huskily. He was slowly gravitating towards her. Inch by inch until his lips were at hers for the second time today.

It wasn't like before, the sweet, I missed you today kiss. This was last night all over again. But now she was in nothing but a towel, and was so close to him it should be illegal.

"Rach." He moaned into her mouth. His hands were at her hips but had moved down to grip on each one of her thighs. Her hands that had secured their way around his neck, started threading in his hair. He lifted her up and she helped, surprising the both of them. She's never been so forward. Noah's words from only seconds ago echoed through her head, even though it was fogging with lust.

He sat her on the bathroom counter, still having her center dangerously close to him. She started pulling his shirt over his head, and he helped her, throwing it to the side. He moved his mouth to her neck and began to suck on her pulse point. She groaned because honestly, this just felt amazing, and knowing that he was branding her as his did more then turned her on.

That's why she didn't protest when his hand started slowly snaking its way up the inside her thigh. She scratched her nails against his shoulder blade, silently begging him to keep going. He had finally pulled away from her pulse point to kiss her lips again. She started fumbling with his buckle when he nudged away.

"Baby are you sure?" he said. He looked like he actually might die of sexual frustration if she said no. But she also knew even if she did, he'd listen. She trusted him.

"Beyond sure." She smiled. He sighed and smiled before kissing her again. He would never get over this, the feel of her lips around his. They went so perfectly together, and even the way her legs were positioned around his, they just seemed to fit.

She managed to get off his belt and he shimmied out of his pants, before kicking them away. By this point the towel around her body had almost fallen completely off. What was weird to her was that she didn't feel vulnerable like she did whenever her and Finn got anywhere remotely sexual. But for him it barely lasted after he felt her boobs.

And she always felt like she wouldn't meet his standards. Now that she's thinking about it, which is extremely hard because Noah has just started kissing a trail down her neck, she technically shouldn't be meeting Noah's standards. He's slept with everything that moves and has breasts, but she isn't worried the least. She isn't measuring herself up to anything like she constantly was with Finn.

Maybe it's the way he reacts to her. When he kisses her and draws out a moan, letting her know exactly what she's doing to him. It could be the touches, caresses, squeezes, the way he just seems to know how to work her body. What places will get the exact reaction he's looking for.

Puck moves the towel off her and she's sitting here completely naked, and waiting for him to touch her. Anywhere. And soon. He does something unexpected.

He leans back in and kiss her on the lips, a light gentle warming kiss. It would be almost casual if there wasn't so much passion in it. It never ceased to amaze her how powerful his kissing was.

He moved to her neck. She moans. He skims her left bare breast with his hand while he moves his mouth to cover the other. A whole new sensation passes over her body and into her stomach. It feels like there's butterfly's in there but they're at a nascar race, flying impossibly fast.

He switches swiftly and she squeals. If she wasn't so preoccupied at the moment she would've said something about the smirk she felt against her skin. But she was experiencing something pretty incredible and wanted to focus solely on Noah. And Noah, he seemed to radiate from every plane on her body.

She started feeling the heat at her core and she sighs. It turns into a groan when Noah starts to leave her breasts and start to travel south. He leaves a path of hot, wet kisses down her stomach until reaching the part of her that is throbbing in anticipation.

He kisses her thigh. Then the other. The slowly, teasingly slow, he licks a path to her core. She groans loudly at the contact. At first it's a light kiss and lick, but then as she starts to build up, he alternates between sucking and licking. She briefly thinks that she might be leaving permanent scars in his shoulder blades from how deep she has her nails dug in.

She knows she's close and draws out a "Noah." In a breathy moan. Puck thinks (knows) it's the sexiest thing he's ever heard in his entire life and plans on making Rachel do that as much as possible. He sucks hard on her clit and she lets go. Those butterfly's that were flying around explode in her stomach and she's pulled into a blinding light.

He licks her clean, and works his way back up to her face, pausing at her breasts, and up to her neck. He gets harder then he already was when she pulls his face in to kiss him on the mouth, tasting herself. Big turn on.

"Fuck Rachel, you're perfect." He mutters against her. She smiles and her hand finds it's way to the band of his boxers. She let's her hand run lightly over his length and he growls. "Jesus, you sure?" he asks again.

Instead of answering she grabs him just a bit harder, making him buckle his head against the crook of her shoulder.

"Baby, you don't wanna finish this when it hasn't even started." He tells her.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" she asks throatily. He smirks broadly at her and removes his boxers, pulling open a drawer under the counter to grab a condom. He tears it open with his teeth before rolling it on.

He slides her back against him, letting him rub against her moistened folds. "It's gonna hurt." He warns. She nods, biting her lip. She kisses him, running her hands over his broad shoulders. She kisses his neck and whimpers when he slides in.

"Shit." He hisses. "You good?" he asks. She nods, adjusting. To be honest, the pain was only minor, the sheer pleasure she was feeling blocked everything else out.

"Move." She finally said. He kissed her hard, moving inside of her. He started tugging and twisting her nipple and she already felt herself building up for another orgasm. "God." She moaned.

He nipped at her collarbone, soothing it with his talented tongue and mouth. "Fuck." He says when she bucks her hips. "You close?" he breathes. He keeps moving and she nods, pulling him even closer, so now her bare chest is against his.

She makes a loud noise in the back of her throat when she reaches her breaking point and Puck does the same, groaning her name before emptying himself into the condom.

They stay like that for a minute trying to catch their breath. Intense doesn't even begin to cover what they both experienced. Passionate? Outstanding? Earth Shattering? Neither can seem to find the words.

Eventually though, Noah pulls out, takes off the condom and ties it off before disposing of it in the trash.

"You okay?" he finally says, breaking the silence. She nods quietly, still overwhelmed with her loss of virginity. With Noah Puckerman. In his bathroom. While their friends were being killed.

So much for 25, being a successful Broadway star with Finn Hudson. She guesses some dreams just change, moments you don't plan on happen. And god, are they so much better then what you planed.

She pulls the towel back around her body, getting down onto the floor and wobbling slightly. Puck smiles to himself, knowing he's the one that made her walk funny. That everyone knows he's going to be the one that makes her like that.

"Rach?" he asks. He pulled his boxers up and is tugging his shirt back on. When he gets it on he sees those big doe eyes looking at him curiously. "Does this mean were like together now? Cause I kinda wanna be with you and don't want you getting any ideas that you can go running off with some other dude." He admits. She laughs.

"Some other dude?" she quotes. "Who on earth am I going to go running to?" she asks. Noah gives her a guilty look before muttering "Finn" under his breath. She frowns and reaches out for his hand. "I'm not going anywhere." She assures.

He raises an eyebrow. "Promise?" he says. His voice sound so vulnerable and small like a child's. She smiles widely, planting a kiss firmly on his lips. "Promise." She whispers. And because they're lives would never be perfect the phone rings.

Puck grunts and goes to fish it out of his jean pocket from the floor. "Go for Puck." He answers.

"Puckerman! Where the fuck are you and Berry?" Santana's voice yells over the noises of other teens in the background. He guesses that she's already at the party.

"We were fucking. Now don't get your panties in a bunch we'll be there in like 15 minutes." He says. Rachel's eyes grow huge and Puck laughs kissing her reddened cheek.

"S'bout time you assholes got it in. You've been doing the horizontal tango with your eyes for god knows how long." She pauses. "Was Berry good?" she asks. He can here Brittany ask in the background "good at what?"

"Oh yeah, like if I can ever get her into threesomes, you'd be the first to know." He laughs. Rachel hits him on the shoulder repeatedly until he grabs it to stop her. "Maybe four, cause I know Britt ain't really a sharer." He finishes.

Santana laughs on the other line and he can hear Brittany agreeing with either the foursome or that she doesn't share. "Okay you love birds have fun, we'll be waiting for ya when you get here. Bye." She laughs. Puck rolls his eyes and hangs up the phone.

"Noah!" Rachel yells. Puck laughs, pulling her flush against his body, because a) he can and b) he wants to. He kisses her once on the lips then her cheek.

"Baby, it was Santana. You'll have to get used to her if were together now." he states.

"We're together, you- you were serious about before?" she asks. He nods, smirk in place. She's blushing again for what seems to be the umpteenth time in just a couple of hours.

"Yep, so no screwing other people, unless they're girls and as long as I can watch." He smiles. She begins to object but results in just shaking her head and burying it in the nook of his shoulder.

* * *

><p>After Puck finally allowed his new girlfriend to get dressed, hot little skirt and a sweater, they got to the party. He parks at least 3 blocks away because according to him, someone will know it's his car and bash it or they won't know it's his and vandalize it. Lose, lose situation. So they walk the short distance, hearing the music blaring as soon as they step out of the car.<p>

Rachel was worried about them getting in trouble by authorities originally, but the house is so secluded on the bay that there wasn't anything for her to worry about.

When they get to the front lawn, crawling with drunken teens, Finn comes up to them. He's obviously intoxicated or just stupid because he doesn't say anything about the arm that Puck has slung protectively around Rachel's waist.

"AAAyy! You guys came! I didn't think you'd come Rach." he said, sipping from his red cup. Rachel gave him a slight grimace and nod as her response.

"Yeah, we came. You seen Brittana around?" Puck asked, letting the nickname he created for the couple easily pass over his lips.

Finn frowned, looked around the yard, until his face lit up as if he figured out the mystery. "They're inside. The kitchen or the living room, I think." he informed with a triumphant smile.

Puck just nodded and walked away with Rachel towards the house. Sometimes he thought Finn was dumber then Britt. But then again, Britt wasn't dumb, she was just her own special self.

The music in the house isn't as loud because it was playing outside. Rachel likes this a lot better because she can hear herself think. It isn't too long before they find the happy couple. Santana on the counter, sipping a soda and talking to Brittany who positioned herself in between her girlfriends' legs. Rachel smiles along with Puck.

"Get a room. You're so sweet it's giving me cavities." Puck jokes. Santana flashes him a smirk that mirrors his own.

"Oh please. Pot meet kettle." Santana retorts.

"Tanny. Mercedes is in the other room." she whispers. Everyone laughs and Santana apologizes to her girlfriend with a kiss. "Oh and Rach you look hot." she says once Santana pulls away.

"Thank you Brittany. You look- quite attractive as well." she says awkwardly. Rachel feels like a middle school girl next to these two super models. Brittany in tight silver leggings and low cut shimmering shirt and Santana dark jeans and a red v neck. Rachel feels that maybe she should have learned some party etiquette.

Santana offered Rachel an eye roll. "Honey, let's go hit up the living room with the gleeks. They're all watching some scary movie." she tells them. She hops off the counter and tows Brittany with her. Puck and Rachel follow behind.

Everyone who's still alive from glee is here, other then Finn who's probably making out with some random freshman cherrio by now. Mike has Tina on his lap. Mercedes is sipping at her drink happily next to him. Artie is chatting with Mike animatedly. Santana had just plopped down on the couch and Brittany sat on the floor, resting against Santana's legs.

Puck pulled Rachel onto the small love seat with him and she giggles. She shimmies herself off his body and next to him. He's about to protest but she rests her head against his shoulder, letting her hand intertwine with his.

Puck smiles to himself, and Santana catches it, nudging Brittany. She looks at her girlfriend, then at the duo, awing to herself.

A very drunk Artie rolls in front of the television causing Mike and Mercedes to boo him. He swats his arm on the air, as if to wave them off. "Alrighty guys!" he shouts. Puck rolls his eyes. "So I know were all scared shitless and worried that were gonna get sliced and diced, but I figured I'd help you all out. Cause I don't want anymore of us gleeks to die." He said. Mike and Tina chuckled.

"So! First off, never say, "I'll be right back!" that asshole always dies." Artie said. Mike laughed, got up, stumbled a little and shouted at the room. "I'll be right back!" before leaving to grab some more beers. Artie frowned at his friend.

"Anyway, the next one, and most important rule, is no sex!" he said. Everyone in the room booed him. Puck chucked a pillow at him, making Rachel hit him on the arm.

"Aw hell naw. Me and Britt's have been doing it every night since before this shit started and you want to tell me to stop wheels? You've lost it." Santana cut in. He groaned.

"Ugh, Mike's gotta hurry up, now I'm horny." Tina moaned. She got up and staggered in the direction he had went.

Whoever came up with the idea for a party was a colossal moron, the killer thought. Chuckling and taking everything in, he stepped forward, watching the drunken boy try to hit on a girl he knew. The girl called him a "Lima loser" and all her friends laughed at the boy, who looked like he was going to either cry or throw up.

The killer started getting that feeling. The feeling he got before cutting open someone's insides. Feeling their blood pool over his fingers. Hearing their last strangled breaths. That look that passes over their eyes before they go lifeless. Their screams; their pleas.

He can't help the slow smile forming over his face as he stalks towards the boy who's now standing alone.

He feels the knife hanging in his pocket, just waiting to dive into someone's flesh. He just approaches him when he hears the girl from before tell her friends she'll be right back. He changes coarse, heading towards the girl.

She's walking behind the house, checking to make sure no one's looking, before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Her friends can't know she does this, she'd be labeled as a burn out for sure.

"Smoking kills." A voice says. She whips her head around, drops the cigarette and stomps it out.

"It's not what it looks like." She musters quickly. The killer shakes his head laughing at something she doesn't quite pick up on.

He walks closer, making her step back until her back is pressed against the side of the house. He leans down, almost putting his lips on hers. She starts to talk when he covers it with her hand. She struggles to break free, but stops at the ferocious look in his eyes.

"I meant literally kills." He says. Her eyebrow raises in just enough time to feel the knife go through her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>SHITS ABOUT TO GO DOWWWWNNN haha who do you thinks the killer? Who's next?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I know you guys were probably expecting a next chapter, but I haven't been able to write anything at all for the past couple of weeks. My best friend is going through something extremely hard right now so please just bear with me on this. I really hope you can keep with the story even though it might take a while for it to come back for a new chapter.

Lots of Love :)


	5. Chapter 5

**WOOO NEW SCREAM STORY! haha well here it is finally, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Tanny you sure you don't wanna drink?" Brittany asks, sipping at her red cup. Santana shakes her head, being the designated look out. Along with Puck and Rachel, they're the only people not drunk.<p>

"No thanks hon. Someone's gotta drive that hot ass home." She smirks. Brittany laughs before throwing herself on top of Santana who's still sitting on the couch. Puck sees the way she blushes, sees a girl he's known his whole life, who's never blushed before, blush. He wants to say something to her but Tina comes back into the living room frowning deeply.

"I can't find Mike anywhere. Where would he be?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. Rachel automatically tenses next to Puck.

Artie gave her a simple light shrug. "I dunno. He's probably dead. Or dying."

Tina's mouth falls open and she starts yelling something unintelligible at him. It makes Puck feel like his ears are bleeding o he bolts up. "Tina! Shut the fuck up!" he yells. She stops staring wide eyed. "I'll find him." he said, much calmer.

He leans down and kisses Rachel on her temple. "He's probably blacked out on the toilet. Wouldn't be the first time." he assures. Santana squeezes next to Rachel with Brittany at her other side.

"It's true. Freshman year. Matt Dainer's house." she chimes. "Actually that's the night I lost my virginity." she recalls. Puck coughs awkwardly before stalking out of the room.

"What was that about?" Rachel wonders.

Santana shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe cause it's the night he lost his virginity." she suggests. Rachel gives her a pointed look. "Oh don't worry I like girls now."

Rachel sighs out a long laugh feeling comforted in the presence of friends.

* * *

><p>Mike thought that the beer was in the fridge in the kitchen. Wrong, cleared out. He had yelled at some Junior asking where it was. He had said the garage. So he found himself there, arms full of beer trying to wing the fridge door closed with his leg.<p>

He managed and just as he was about to head out the door opened. Standing there was a person conceiled by their ghost face mask and a long following black shirt.

"Man. What the fuck?" Mike groaned, too drunk to care about the mystery person. In Mike's opinion, they looked straight up ridiculous. Like seriously? What is this 1996? No one's actually scared of that get up. He wondered briefly if he should be frightened, but then realized he was Mike fucking Chang. People should be afraid of him and his ninja warrior skills.

Mike walks forward, giving the masked man an angry eyebrow. "You wanna help a brother out here?" he asks, obviously annoyed. He doesn't move. "Seriously man? Let's go." he slurs.

The man pulls a knife out, taunting Mike. He doesn't care though. "Listen here Bucko. I got a hot little girlfriend that's waiting for me to get back to her. And see these beers!" he says looking down at the bottles in his arms. "You're gonna have a lot of pissed off people if they don't get their alcohol. So respectively, get out of the fucking way!"

The man lunges towards Mike, who swiftly avoids the attack. "No way Jose." he mutters. The killer falls and Mike takes his chance to escape the room. He does and triumphantly walks back to the living room where all his friends await.

"Hey bitches I got the booze!" Mike yells when he gets in the room. Tina jumps up squealing something about how he's alive. He wonders why he would be dead.

"Did you see Noah?" Rachel asks, getting off the couch. He hands everyone in the room a beer, except Santana and Rachel.

"Unless he was in the Scream get up then no." he states, uncapping his drink. Five confused eyes meet his. "In the garage. I was attacked, but that ass wipe didn't know that I could move at the speed of lightning! Even when I'm a tad ine- in hebr- inhebre-" he stutters.

"Inebriated." Rachel and Santana correct at the same time.

He nods enthusiastically. "Right! That!"

Rachel groans. "I'm gonna go find him." she tells Santana and Brittany. They both get up, leading her in the direction Puck left.

* * *

><p>Puck always wonders how he ends up with the retrieval job. Every time some drunken friend went missing at a party, he got stuck tryna find them because no one else wanted slave work. He usually didn't mind, it gave him a reason to talk to hot girls, asking them if they saw the person around. But now, he's dating, and there's a murderer running around. And no doubt they're at this party.<p>

The garage door is open so he goes to investigate. No one inside. He turns around and Rachel is standing there with a big smile.

"We found you!" she said. He laughed at her.

"Didn't know I was missing." he responded. She gave him a quick hug, informing him that Mike returned safe and sound. He was relived, knowing he could enjoy this lame ass party with his girl.

Santana was leaning against the wall when she noticed something. Her girlfriend was no where in sight. "Britt?" she called out. Puck and Rachel turned their attention to her, wondering what was going on.

Santana started going back in the direction she came in, peering in the rooms. "Brittany?" she said again, more loud and definitely filled with panic.

* * *

><p>She did it again. She got lost. Whenever she went on a journey, she always got bored. No matter how short, how long, she got distracted. And always by the silliest things. Santana and Rachel had been walking about 5 paces in front of her, she knows, she was counting, and then she heard a small noise. Santana was trying to comfort Rachel because she was freaking out. She couldn't find Puck.<p>

The noise had caught her attention so she proceeded into the room from where it was coming from. She followed it until it stopped. Cut off completely. Then there was an unusual thump. The door she opened next was to a back porch, the cold air instantly hit her skin. The breeze from the bay was chilling, and the sun was nearly set.

She whipped her head to the side when she heard someone else breathing. She thought it was her at first, but the breathing was different.

Mercedes was lying face down on the deck and a person who she couldn't technically see was standing over her body.

"Is she okay?" she asked. The mysterious figure shook their head. She didn't like the mask, and there were silent alarms going off in her head. Something that Santana said about the mask that she couldn't quite remember. Was it a good mask? Or was it bad? Was it dangerous? She couldn't remember.

She slowly walked over to Mercedes' body giving it a light shake, while watching the person. She didn't respond. She sighed, standing back up. "She was very drunk. She probably blacked out." Brittany suggested.

The killer shook their head once again. Brittany's frown deepened. "Can you talk?" she asked. He nodded.

"Why of course Brittany." he rasped. She sighed in relief.

"Oh, well I'm going to find Santana now. Bye." she said giving a small wave. The killer contemplated on whether he should let her go, but he found her so harmless. So he let her wander back to her friends and escape death. Just this once.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Santana bellowed, crushing her girlfriend into a hug and a shower of kisses. "<em>Jesús, te voy a matar a mí mismo si van a faltar de nuevo." <em>she whispered into her ear. Even though Brittany didn't actually understand, she got what she meant.

"I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." she promised. Brittany smashed her lips against Santana's to show her just how serious she was. Rachel couldn't help but chuckle, feeling Noah's hand slip to the bottom of her waist as he shook his head.

"Oh god use more tongue." Artie smiled drunkenly, mouth open in awe. Brittany laughed in her girlfriends mouth pulling away. Santana whispering "I love you" just to be heard between the two of them.

"You're drooling man." Puck stated. Artie frowned, wiping his face frantically with his sleeve. Suddenly it looked like a light bulb went off in his head as he straightened his glasses, pointing at all four of them but more so just waving around his finger.

"Argh! Principal Figgin's died! That's why I came over here!" he said. Everyone's mouths fell open in surprise. "Found him in the office or something' and other." he slurred. "Anyway! Everyone basically went to trash the school, but I couldn't roll fast enough to follow them."

"Why on earth would they trash the school after someone was killed?" Rachel said in disbelief.

"Cause they're all shit faced and think it's awesome that the guy who's constantly bugging on them is dead?" Santana offered with a sickening look on her face.

Artie started to roll away and they reluctantly followed. Noticing that the party had in fact, practically ended. The music wasn't even blaring as loud outside. The only people who remained in the living room was Tina and Mike who were making out pretty heavily. Actually, they kind of looked like they were going to get their hot Asian sex on.

"Where'd Mercedes go?" Santana asked to no one in particular. Brittany answered right away. "Out on the back porch, I think she might've blacked out." She said. Santana frowned for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Alright, we should go get her then." Santana sighed. Brittany tugged at her arm to lead her, Puck and Rachel beginning to follow. Artie rolled in front of the two though.

"Will someone come with me to find Finn? He has my jacket in his car." Artie whined. Rachel looked at Puck, who was looking at Santana. They knew they shouldn't split up; it was like an unspoken rule, especially after two of their little group going missing. Santana gave him a curt nod, forcing a smile to Rachel, before being towed away.

Puck took Rachel's hand, walking slowly in pace with Artie's drunken rolls. She pulled herself closer to him, having her head almost touching his arm as they continued down the hallway and to the front of the house.

Artie opened the front door, Rachel becoming aware of how dark it was. Bad things always happened at night and she knew it.

"Noah, promise me that we can go home after this." She said to him nervously. He looked into her worried eyes, nodding in assurance. He wanted to get out of here and go back home as much as she did.

Artie started calling out Finn's name, howling really. No answered for at least five minutes, so Puck suggested that he probably either went to the school with everyone else or went home with a girl. Artie groaned, rolling along the uneven grass and around the back of the house.

It was unbelievably much colder back here. The wind coming from the bay was chilling on all three of the teens. Artie saw something in the distance, rolling faster to see what it was, guessing it could be Finn. The figure was around the next corner of the house and Rachel stopped turning to Puck.

"I really don't like this." She said. Her arms came up to rub her own arms, trying to get some heat in them. It worked a lot better when Noah pulled her into a hug against his warm body.

"I know baby, we just got to help Artie out then we'll pick up the girls and go back to my place, okay?" he said. She nodded, having a light and grateful smile on her face. They both turned to look back at Artie just as he was reaching the corner. His head turned, just as a scream started to echo out of him.

The killer had suddenly launched at the boy, Puck sprinting to go help him out. "Rach, call the cops!" he yelled back at her. She watched in stunned horror as her boyfriend tackled the masked man to the ground to get him off Artie. She could already see the blood on Artie's shirt, knowing that he would need help.

Grudgingly, she sprinted as fast as her legs would take her back into the house. Almost tripping into the front door, screaming for help from anyone who was left inside. She made it to the kitchen, ripping the phone out of the receiver and ready to dial the number. Right away, she knew something was wrong. No buzz, no beeping from the device.

The lines have been cut.

"Santana! Brittany! Call the cops!" she screamed. She could feel hot tears work their way into her eyes, she ran into the living room. Seeing Mike and Tina's sleeping figures on the couch.

"Mike! Ti-" she cut herself off with her own hand as it flew to her mouth. She hadn't seen the stab wounds in both their bodies, hadn't seen that their slumped figures were not from sleep but from death. Her lip started trembling, uncontrollably with her cries. She needed to escape this nightmare, needed to help Noah and the others.

"Rachel!" she heard Santana's voice call. She forced her body to follow the direction it came, until she was in the kitchen once again.

"Santana?" she bellowed.

"Oh Rachel you came!" her voice said, Rachel whipped her head around, staring in disbelief.

The voice was coming from under the killer's mask.

Which meant two things that she could seem to process. Noah had to be dead and Santana had killed him. Killed everyone she loved. Which might even include Rachel's mother. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"No." she whispered. She heard Santana chuckle, though Rachel couldn't see her evil smirk she pictured it. Could see her dangerous eyes, glaring at her.

"Come on Rachel, now come easy for us so we don't have to kill you just yet." She laughed. Us? Rachel turned to see another masked killer. Who on earth would be Santana's accomplice? How could two people have such twisted, sick minds, let alone just one? This was impossible, a bad dream, it had to be.

"I don't wanna hurt you, doll face." The other one said. The voice was the one used in the phone calls, the one that had given her nightmares for the past days.

They started slowly boxing her in, feeling helpless, she let them. She couldn't process all these thoughts she was having. Her new best friend was a killer, her boyfriend was dead, her best friends were gone, her mother. She had no one. No reason to even fight. To try.

She let the not-Santana killer bind her wrists behind her back. Let Santana lead her somewhere. Let her be handled by these two psychos.

The mystery person pushed her body into a chair. The middle one of the three that were lined up perfectly against the sliding doors that led to the outside. She let the person tie her wrists to the chair, then bind her feet together. She couldn't even bring herself to cry anymore.

"Go get them." Santana said. Her partner obliged, their dark outfit flowing behind them as they went. When he came back holding two other people, two very familiar people, she was convinced it was a dream. Really, the whole situation became impossible.

It wasn't because the one person in their hands was Brittany, who was also tied up. But because the other was Santana.

Which had just thrown a ringer into this entire ordeal.

Rachel's mouth fell agape in a mix of confusion, relief, worry and astonishment. The killer with Santana's voice grabbed Brittany, slamming her in one chair next to Rachel and Santana on the other side. Santana was practically growling at not the killer who was bounding _her_ hands, but the one that was tying up Brittany's.

Once everyone was in place, the killers stepped in front of the three girls. Santana's eyes showed pure rage, threatening to them something in Spanish. To get her to stop, the Santana voice killer hit her, hard, across the jaw.

Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs as if she was feeling the same pain as her girlfriend. Rachel sat in shock, before turning to the blonde telling her it would be okay, not to worry. Brittany's tears seemed to calm at her assurance, glancing over Rachel and to Santana.

She looked back at her, showing the new bruise that was forming over her cheek bone. She nodded her head at Brittany, Rachel guessing it hurt too much to talk.

"Now that that's settled." The rasper started. "Let us set up some rules."

"First," Santana's voice said. The actual Latina girls head shot up from its slumped position. "No talking or screaming for help. No one's left alive to hear you." She threatened.

"Second, if you refuse to play by our rules, we'll kill the person next to you. Slow. And make you watch." The other one said. Rachel had just noticed the bloody knife hanging from their fingertips. Her heart started picking up in her chest.

"Third, follow the rules, play our game and we might just let you live." Her voice told the three. "If you can win." She clarified.

All three girls sat in silence. Listening to every word that came from their altered voices. Rachel wishes their hands were untied, not so they could run, but so she could hold each girls hands in hers. At least feel somewhat close to another human before she died. She feels selfish wishing that Noah was here to tell her it was alright, lie to protect her like he always does. She lets a slow tear roll down her cheek for him.

"Alright, let the games begin." One killer says, just starting to pull off their mask, to reveal their identity.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SHIT, any final predictions? Next one will be up soon! Lots of love!<strong>

**Btw i started a new story about Quinn dying in the car accident, and the glee club (well some of them) being able to see her after she dies. A little supernatural but more so coping, friendship. I put it under Faberry because it focuses a lot on them, but theirs gonna be Puckleberry and Brittana and other shit. So check it out if your interested. :)**


End file.
